Dreamer's Pie
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: AoA Song Parody of American Pie by Don McLean


**Dreamer's Pie**

**(To be sung to the tune of "American Pie" by Don McLean)**

_The X-Men and The Age of Apocalypse are the property of Marvel Comics._

A long, long time ago,

I can still remember how,

His company used to make me smile.

And I knew if he had his way,

He could make those people nicely play,

And maybe, they'd be happy, for a while.

But then that psycho Legion came,

Swore to kill me in my best friend's name,

So his dream could be all it seemed,

Didn't know what he could mean.

I can't remember if I cried when I

Held him in my arms as he died,

But something touched me deep inside,

The day, Xavier died.

So

(Chorus)

Bye, bye, my good friend Goodbye.

Fought for your dream, but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have everyone fried,

Singing,

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.

Did you fight En Sabbah Nur

And are your living hours fewer?

Did the Madri tell you so?

And do you believe in Xavier?

Can Bishop save that bald dreamer?

Or are his words pure manure?

Well I know that bad times are ahead,

I look upon this war with dread.

Even if we win,

Our whole world will be Fin.

I was a lonely middle aged Mutant Dude,

Who was building up one major 'tude,

But I knew I was being rude

The day, Xavier died.

I started singing,

(Chorus)

Bye, bye, my good friend goodbye.

Fought for your dream but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have all humans fried,

Singing,

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.

Well for many years we been on our own,

And moss rose fat on our friends' headstones.

But that's not how it used to be.

Well Logan went to rescue Jean,

'Fraid she was bein' treated mean

With my orders he did not agree.

And while Cyclops was lookin' round,

He and Weapon X threw down.

Cyclops lost an eye,

And Logan lost his hand.

Peter used to read a book of Marx,

Now he and Kitty're making sparks.

Oh things started lookin' awful dark,

The day Xavier died.

We were singin'

(Chorus)

Bye, bye my good friend goodbye,

Fought for your dream but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have everyone fried.

Singin',

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.

Juggernaut ran off to the Savage Land

Angel hired a cool band

U.S population falling fast

Man, did that resistance last,

'Cross the sea the humans mass.

Morph tries hard to make us laugh.

To Apocalypse stench is sweet perfume,

To Beast screams are a merry tune.

We all got up to fight,

'Cause they didn't have the right.

As the good guys rose to take the field,

The Infinites refused to yield.

Do you recall what was the feel,

The day, Xavier died?

We started singin'

(Chorus)

Bye bye, my good friend goodbye

Fought for your dream but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have everyone fried

Singin'

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.

Well Peter's team did come to harm,

One by one they bought the farm.

With no time for teach to save the day.

So c'mon Jubes be nimble, Jubes be quick,

Guido's betrayal's made us sick

Cause, you guys were his only friends.

As Havok watched Cyke open the cage

His hands were clenched in fists of rage.

For Nate life was pure hell,

When Sin did cast his spell.

And as the flames climbed high into to night,

To signal humanity's desperate fight,

I saw Apocalypse laughing with delight,

The day Xavier died.

And he was singin'

(Chorus)

Bye, bye, my good friend goodbye.

Fought for your dream but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have everyone fried,

Singin'

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.

I held my wife and my son Chuck,

While the ground did quake and buck,

To watch two dreams fade away.

I looked down at all my friends,

While the world came to an end,

Seems we had all run out of luck.

And in the streets combatant's screamed,

Nate disappeared and the crystal gleamed

But not a word was spoken,

Apocalypse was broken.

And the three guys we all hate the most,

Sugar, Beast and Holocaust,

They escaped the fiery host,

The day, Xavier died.

And they were singin'

(Chorus)

Bye, bye my good friend goodbye.

Fought for your dream but it would seem

That the dream has died.

Apocalypse will have everyone fried,

Singin'

This will be the day that you die,

This will be the day that you die.


End file.
